


Enticing Cinders

by Montag



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Other, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montag/pseuds/Montag
Summary: Reader/Apprentice find themselves drawn to that dusty and abandoned wing of the castle while everyone in the palace is asleep. They find themselves visiting it night after night to see the apparition that has been living there.





	Enticing Cinders

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic is based off of the prologue and first chapter of Lucio's route**
> 
> This is my first ever fan fiction so I hope you all enjoy it!

The night was still young, but it was late enough that I knew that no one would be monitoring the halls of the Palace. The countess trusted me enough to let me roam freely without any supervision outside of Portia’s. She was now settled in her quarters though and had been for some time, which gave me the liberty of sneaking off on my own. 

I found myself back at that grand staircase, making my way up the stairs. This time Mercedes and Melchior didn’t budge from their posts settled at the bottom of them when they had seen me. I suppose I’d made my way through enough times that they trusted me now. Instead of the usual greeting of disdain from the beautiful creatures, they simply puttered behind me with their tails wagging furiously.

I wandered through the dusty and dark abandoned hall, refusing to turn my head to look at all of the portraits that had their faces gouged out. It was the one thing that still had me feeling a bit tense and on edge, and at this point feeling sad. I still found it eerie to enter that particular wing of the castle, especially as I got closer to that one room… The one that kept drawing me to it in the night. 

Almost as if on cue, the door crept open for me in an almost inviting fashion. I checked my surroundings before entering; the sudden smell of ash and dust filling my nostrils. It wasn’t like I wasn’t used to it by now, but it still overwhelmed me. 

“Hello?” 

My words were muttered softly and almost shyly, even though I knew that he knew why I was here. The dogs followed behind me into the room and laid themselves at the foot of the dust covered bed in the corner of the room. I approached the elegant portrait of a young looking man in the prime of his life. Every time I came back to it, it only looked more and more lifelike. I felt like I was truly getting to know him now, just gazing at the vibrant look in his eye that seemed to stare back at me. I felt a warm miasma pulling me toward the painting again and felt my chest tighten a little bit.

_ “So you’ve come back? You couldn’t get enough of me could you?” _

A familiar voice rang through the room, and I didn’t hesitate to take a step forward toward the picture on the wall. I reached a hand as if I were to stroke it, but was careful not to actually touch the delicate paintwork. I longed to touch it, no…. I longed to touch him. 

“That’s right…” I whispered, my voice faltering a bit as I restrained myself from running a hand across his perfectly painted features. I withdrew my hand and looked around the room that had been abandoned and left to rot.

_ “Of course you couldn’t. Isn’t it bittersweet? Longing for something; knowing you cannot touch it. .. The sweet suffering….”  _

Despite how melancholy his words resounded in my ears, his voice always seemed so smooth and harmonic like a finely tuned violin. 

I slowly sauntered over to the ash covered bed in the far corner of the room, curious as to how he may perceive my actions. I gingerly ran my fingers over the dust and ash covered sheets as I drew close enough to touch it. In spite of the dismal condition they were left in, the bedding appeared to be made out of the finest silks Vesuvia had to offer.

As I dusted my fingertips against the ash, I suddenly felt something at my back. It was cold and chilling at first, yet a warmth overcame me. The air suddenly became thicker and I knew in that moment he was behind me. I tried not to react and remain calm, but the hairs on the back of my neck betrayed my intentions. 

_ “Chains of gold but no neck to wear them…. No body to hold, and yet you still come back to me every night…” _

If the hairs on the back of my neck hadn’t already been standing up, those words would have done the trick. I tried not to shudder, but I couldn’t help it. Instead of responding, I crawled onto the old and tattered bed, turning to ‘face’ him. There was no physical form to see, but I knew he could still see me. He had never shown himself to me, assuming he even could, and I didn’t dare try to coax him out with my magic. He trusted me now, and I was patient.

I felt the warm miasma abruptly forcing me down and nearly lost all of the breath in my lungs. Once more I could smell the soot and ash entering my nose and mouth, engulfing the last remains of the Count. There was something so bizarrely intimate about it that left me feeling a bit flustered. 

Closing my eyes, I felt a pressure on my chest pressing me against the bed. I can hardly move and only a soft peep manages to escape me. My heart is pounding which has the constraint leaving me even more breathless than before.

My body has chills, and I suddenly felt a phantom touch to my abdomen. There was nothing in front of me and yet my body was held in place and frozen still. I could still feel every sensation as if fingertips were gently gracing the exposed skin on my belly, trailing towards my hip. No… These felt more like claws. If I could envision how they would look, I’d even go so far as to say they almost felt furry to the touch.

The claw-like grip held me firmly in place, and within moments I could feel the tension in my chest fade away. I let out a gasp and remained still, my eyes fluttering closed.

The sensation was too surreal for me to truly get a grasp on. There was no magic presently being used, and yet there I was, pinned down as if something heavy had been thrown over me. I felt the ghost-like touch lingering against my skin despite the fact that I was completely clothed. 

My breath hitched a little, my anxious and all too excited nature showing through despite my efforts to conceal it from the phantom. I could feel my skin burning from the fluster. It was even worse that I was unable to see the figure that was in front of me.

_ I couldn’t even see his face. He could be smirking arrogantly and I’d be none the wiser. _

“You know, I can’t see you, but something tells me that I could if you let me.” 

I decided to be bold and try to coax him out of hiding. Perhaps he got off in some way to the fact that I couldn’t see him in the way he could see me as clear as day. I didn’t even mention my magic knowing he would take that too defensively. I just wanted him to open up to me, not scare him further into the shadows and even farther from my reach.

I suddenly felt myself being released from the phantom constraints binding me against the soft warmth of the bed sheets. I dusted myself off quite literally and sat up, curiously staring into the darkness of the room as if I knew he was standing right in front of me.

_ “I’m not so sure you would want me to do that.” _

The voice was almost cold, a different tone from the usual eerie but confident way he carried it before. I was confused as to what he meant. Of course I wanted to see him! I knew what he looked like from all the beautiful portraits on the wall. We had spent so many intimate nights together before now, so we had gotten a lot closer than before… Yet he still wished to hide from me.

“I’m sure… Don’t you think it would be much more romantic if we could look each other in the eyes?”

I offered, sounding unsure of myself despite everything. I hear his roaring laugh and that only makes me even more uneasy. Was it really a joke to him? 

_ “Fine, if that’s what you wish…. I’ll show you on one condition.” _

He had never asked me for much before, so I was surprised that he had stipulations just for me to be able to see him. I fell back against the dusty mattress and contemplated it for several moments before sighing and agreeing.

“Sure, whatever you want.” 

I felt a ghostly wind blow through the room and could see the drape from the canopy bed shifting. The temperature dropped, prompting goosebumps to form on my arms. The presence set itself firmly against my shoulders and suddenly I felt nothing as if he were backing away from me.

The draft blew dust into my eyes, causing me to squint. Through my bleary gaze, I could now make out a hazy figure in front of me. Once the sting of the ashes faded away, I opened my eyes wide to take him in. At long last.

Only what stood before me wasn’t the man from the paintings I had marveled at so lovingly and longingly all those nights. No, it was the apparition of a giant goat bearing curved horns and a thick coat of fur. The glowing red eyes pierced through me and I stared awestruck through him. I couldn’t make a sound or even budge an inch during those moments while I tried to take it all in. 

It was at that point I realised… I had been phantom-fucking a furry.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: 'Toasty Ghosty'


End file.
